In the Robes
by HexedChibi
Summary: This is my first try at writing fanfic.  It's just a story about a girl getting accepted into Hogwarts from a muggle family. She receives acceptance on her birthday and doesn't believe it... until she gets on the train and her life is changed forever...
1. Disbelief

Do you even know how strange it is to get a letter by owl, by OWL sent to you by some weird school that claims to be for wizards? I don't do fantasy. I just don't. People do NOT control stuff with their minds or whatever it is.

Sure I went through the phase of, 'Woo dragons, and fairies, and wizards are real!' But really, I've outgrown it by now. I thought my parents understood that. At least I thought so until they sent me this stupid letter. I'm sure it was their idea of a great birthday present, but really people, wizards. Don't. Exist. End of story, goodbye.

I went with it anyways, figuring I could humor them for a bit. Make them feel as though they've finally figured something about me, their strange daughter. Unlike my sisters, my _PERFECT_ sisters; Leah, May, April, and Sunny.

Leah; the smart, popular, first child. Dark brown hair that always behaves (I don't think she even gets bed-head!) perfectly shaped face with amazing symmetry her eyes a deep thoughtful green. Slender hands with long perfectly shaped nails. People fall over her, her and her perfection. The child every parents dreams about having.

May; the beautiful, deep, second child(Twin). Dyed black hair that could be just like Leah's and always behave, but she prefers to look messy. Her face is so nicely shaped, her nose, mouth, eyes, ECT all in perfect proportion to her face size and shape she has the same eyes as Leah. Even though her face is full of metal, she still looks beautiful. People travel for miles to hear her writing. She the one everybody wishes they were.

April; the drop dead gorgeous, Perfect, second child(Twin). Light chestnut hair that lightly curls at the ends, she looks close to identical to May, but she doesn't have the piercings, so you can see her full true beauty from the moment you lay eyes on her, her long legs and curvy body she also has the same green eyes. She is the one that everybody hates for being so gorgeous but they act like her friends for the points with others.

Summer; the cute, young looking, third child. Hair about the same shade of brown as April's, it curls up in perfect lulu curls that fall in the way that they do in painted pictures, but she doesn't have to do ANYTHING to them to get them like that. Her face is heart shaped and round, her eyes big and of that deep green color. Her looks are that of a manga character, the cute main character. That's what she HAD to be, the main character. The one people want to be around for her cuteness and optimism.

Me, Alice; I'm drab and boring compared to them, the youngest of all my parents children and pretty sure I'm adopted. I look nothing like my sisters, my mother, or my father. My hair falling in messy light blond waves and never staying in place. My face anything but pretty, my hands and feet too small and my face covered in freckles. My eyes, of course NOT of the amazing green as the rest of my family's, but bright light blue, a color so light that I look blind. Whereas the rest of my family is tall, I am excruciatingly short. People tend to ignore and avoid me most of the time. I'm the reject, the one that nobody really wants.

So I felt the need to act as though my parents' gift was right on the mark and they hit my tastes perfectly. I sighed as I reread the letter;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, First Class)

Dear Ms. Kin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom  
Deputy Headmaster

I sighed again, taking out the second sheet of paper, looking it over to plan what to say to my parents, I was thinking they might like it if I mentioned going and getting one of the items on it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I decided on mentioning getting an owl to them. I thought of exactly what to say, 'Hey, so when I get to Hogwarts I want to have a friend in the scary place, can we go get me a pet?' I turned it over in my head a few times before walking out of my room, the letter held in my hands.

They all looked up at me, perfect straight white teeth flashing at me. I smiled as beamingly as I could muster back at them. They all chorus 'Happy birthday' at me. My smile and resolve to lie to my parents about the gift starts to waver just a bit. But I decided to do it, so now I HAD to. No exceptions.

"I really loved the letter you guys sent me, so official. I almost believed it." I said, my voice full of fake glee. When they looked at me, confusion filling their stares I started shaking, fine tremors going through my whole body. "You didn't send the owl with the Hogwarts acceptance letter to me?" I asked, working my hardest to keep my voice from wavering.

"No, we didn't send it..." They said in unison.


	2. Resolve

I stared at them, my mouth open in blatent disbelief, "Ho-how can that be…" There's no such thing as wizards or schools of wizardry…" I fell against the wall behind me, sliding to the ground and covering my face with my hands, tears of shock flowing down my face.

I felt a hand on my back, rubbing in soothing circles, I knew it had to be Summer, I was always closest to her. My thought was proven when she started to speak, "Alice, you know you aren't really my sister, right?" She asked timidly.

I looked up at her, "I had my suspicions, what are you saying?" I choked through my tears. Her hand continued rubbing circles into my back and the rest of my family gathered around me.

"You… you're not normal either…" My mother started, "You were given to us by your real parents…" My father continued for her, they had both started to cry by now, "Your parents…" They looked at each other, taking a synchronized deep breath, to steady themselves for the next this they said, "Your parents were wizards, they still are, but they sent you to us so you could escape the hardships f being a wizard…"

They took another breath and looked at the letter in my hands, "But it's your choice, do you want to be a wizard? Or do you want to stay here?" They asked me, their eyes sad.

I lifted my head from my hands, rereading the letter. Clenching my fist I looked up at them, "I want to go." I said, remembering when I was little and believed in fantasy and always wished to be a wizard. I remembered going to Summer and showing her that I could make things move with my mind… I remembered the power I could feel then.

"I want to go." I said again. My eyes following every move that my parents and siblings made, smiling weakly at them. "I love you, all of you, but I can feel it, this is what I HAVE to do. What I'm DESTINED to do.

I looked around, "I've got to go find a way to reply that I'm going." I waved to them all from behind my back and trudged up to my room. Looking around the room I started cleaning, my room is usually messy and I'm horrid at cleaning, but when I'm nervous I can't help but perfectly clean everything. Call it an anxious habit.

I looked out my window, trying to figure out how I could possibly send my letter back to say I could be going. I stared down at Genesee way, the street had a few lingering people around it, playing a game of soccer as the sun set. I could name everybody in the group, they were all my childhood friends.

I didn't grow up badly, no I defanetly didn't. I had a happy childhood and everything bad that might have happened is buried deeply in my mind. I would play the nightly games of soccer on the corner with the Rielly kids, we're the ones that started it, soon the Whites, Moores, and Nygards joined us, soon followed by the Nord's daughter, my best friend.

I had neither lonely nor a sad childhood, I grew up around friends and a loving family. But every once in a while I would have these nightmares… filled with gore and blood. I would always just shake them off and go back to sleep.

Finally the day had come, it was time to see if this school really existed. I had no supplies, as I didn't know where I could get a wand. So I went to the train station, looking for a way to get to the train. People passing me were calling out, 'Platform 9¾ this way. This way for Platform 9¾'

I followed them, remembering the strange platform number on my ticket. I bounced a little to get my bag to settle comfortably on my back. I couldn't risk losing it, it was mostly drawing supplies and books, but also my iPod and camera.

I watched as they ran into the wall and passed through, I followed, a little scared, but thinking, _If they can do it, surely I can too?_ I passed through the barrier with no problem. People were looking at me strangely though, and I soon figured out why, I didn't have a trolley like the rest of them with a big trunk on it. I blushed, hurriedly finding a seat on the train.

_**Who should I have her meet? You guys choose. I'm going from the next generation of Harry Potter. Personally I was thinking she meets Scorpius? But I'm not sure, she's not going to have a romance with him though, neither him nor Albus. Should she meet up with Molly? Or Teddy? Have an idea who she should meet up with? Leave it as a review! Reviews XD would be fantasmic!**_


	3. Learning

As soon as I sat down I regretted it. A boy slid into the seat across from me. Extending his hand to me and smiling widely, his red hair lightly shading the tops of his eyes. His amazingly hazel eyes, they were so beautiful, I felt myself being pulled into their gaze. I looked away quickly, a light blush spreading on my cheeks…

"I'm James" He told me, the smile never leaving his face, he did however seem to notice the slight pinkening of mine and leaned back a bit, retracting his hand. "I'm sorry if I've scared you…" He said uncertainly.

"It's fine…" I started, being interrupted by another boy bounding into the compartment, I fought the urge to bury my head and face in my hands. The boys were obviously related, they bother had red hair and a smattering of freckles covering their faces. The one who had just come in was a bit darker though.

"I'm Fred." He told me, taking my hand and shaking it, I pulled my hand back, looking at the two boys. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm Alice" I finally squeaked out. Withdrawing into the corner of the compartment, trying to hide from the others in the small space (and badly failing if I might add) They peered at me, curiosity covering their faces. They started to look at me closer when a startled squeak came from the door of the compartment we were in.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was anybody in this compartment…" The small boy, probably my age, said. His pale face slightly pinkening and his hands tightening at his sides. "I'm sorry to have bothered-"

The two boys in the compartment didn't let him finish though, they each took one hand and dragged him in, sitting him down between them. "Aren't you going to fight, Scorpius" They taunted him as he turned redder and redder. "Or are you too afraid without daddy Draco here to protect you"

I stood, "Why are you being so mean to him?" I asked them angrily, coming to the boy's defense. "He surely means no harm! Look, you've frightened him" his face had since then stapped getting redder and started getting more pale.

I walked over to him, offering him my hand and a smile, "Come, you can sit next to me." I glared at the two other boys and they put their hands up in defeat. The pale haired boy offered me a smile and sat, "I'm Alice by the way" I told him, another smiled falling onto my face.

"I'm Scorpius" He told me quietly, shooting fearing looks over to the redheaded boys sitting on the other side of the compartment. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Why were you being so mean to this poor boy?" I asked them, a slight snarl in my voice. I stared at them, my blue eyes flashing.

"We weren't the ones at fault!" Fred told me.

"Yeah, it's his fault!" James said, steel in his voice.

"Explain that to me then, all I see is a frightened little boy." I told them, they seemed to look at Scorpius a different way then, taking him in more closely.

"He is Draco's son! Why should we be nice to him, surely you know how horrid his father was!" They told me, almost in sync.

"Father has changed! He's different now…" Scorpius said, his eyes seeming to fill with tears, he held them back though.

"Who is this Draco anyways?" I asked them quietly, they all turned to me, surprise filling their faces. I looked around confusion filling my face, "What? Who is he?"

They all continued to stare at me, disbelief in their eyes, "You're teasing us, right?" They all said together, looking at each other then turning to stare at me again. I smile weakly, "No… not really…" I reached back behind my head to tug self-consciously at my ponytail.

They all seemed to realize that they had embarrassed me because of my ignorance. "Oh, well… let me guess, you come from a muggle family?" They asked me, "Muggle means nonmagical" They told my confused face.

"Um, yes… er well" I thought about telling them about being adopted from a wizard family, but thought better of it, "Yes." They all smiled at me, and Scorpius, I looked at him, he seemed happy that they didn't mind him as much anymore.

I looked around the compartment, "friends" I breathed to quietly for them to hear.


End file.
